


Unexpected Valentine.

by BenSolosGirl20



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bazine Netal Being a Jerk, Ben got stood up, Ben is dating someone, Cashier Rey, Chocolates, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I love them both, Kissing, Multi, My First Fanfic, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Ben, Poor Rey, Reylofest, The Reylo Kiss, Thirsty Rey, Valentine's Day, a tiny bit of angst, background finnpoe - Freeform, customer Ben, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSolosGirl20/pseuds/BenSolosGirl20
Summary: She had first noticed him, 6 months ago, when she first began working at Galaxy Mart as a cashier. He was unforgettable; wavy silky black hair that kissed his collar, beautiful dark eyes, pale skin with scattered birthmarks and moles, plush full lips, and he was tall and broad like a tree. A huggable tree.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Unexpected Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own prompt.
> 
> “Rey is a cashier. Ben Solo is the frequent customer at the store she works at. She can’t help thirsting for him and assumes he’s single- until he buys a box of chocolates on Valentine’s Day.”

_Valentine’s Day._

”Hey Rey, your favorite hot customer hasn’t come yet!” Rose teased.

Rey blushed hotly.” He’s not my ‘hot customer’, Rose. He’s just a frequent customer who happens to choose my checkout whenever he comes here to shop.”

“Oooh, then why the sad heart eyes when he leaves?” Rose was joyfully relentless.”Come on, Rey, admit it. You have the hots for Ben Solo, the hot customer who always shows up with his rotisserie chicken.”

Rey wiped down the conveyor belt so she could pretend she was busy. She had to admit to herself, Rose was right. She had it for Ben Solo. She had it really bad.   
  
She had first noticed him, 6 months ago, when she first started working at Galaxy Mart as a cashier. He was unforgettable; wavy silky black hair that kissed his collar, beautiful dark eyes, pale skin with scattered birthmarks and moles, plush full lips, and he was tall and broad like a tree. A huggable tree.   
  


He had come to her checkout with his groceries. Rey had glanced at him, preparing to ask the usual “did you find everything you needed”question, and lost her ability to speak.   
  


He had saved her the trouble by smiling( he had the brightest dimply smile),and saying he found everything, all in a rich resonate voice. Rey had scanned his groceries, named the amount owed, gave him his change, all in a daze.   
  
It didn’t take long to get acquainted with him; she soon learned his name was Ben Solo, Assistant Manager at FO Enterprises, a once a week shopper, and a frequent purchaser of rotisserie chicken.  
But there was one thing Rey soon noticed after two months.

Ben Solo always came to her counter to pay for his purchases. Even when hers was the busiest, he was always waiting patiently in line. 

After that discovery, he was all she could think about. Each night, she’d lie awake in bed, imagining what it’d be like to be wrapped up in those long, massive arms, caressed by those big hands, touching those beautiful silky, black waves, kissing those plushy lips, hearing that sinfully resonate voice saying her name softly. 

  
Naturally, there was the uncomfortable thought that he could be married, but no one else with the surname Solo ever came to her counter, and Ben never discussed his relationships or personal life. So by day, once a week, Rey scanned Ben’s groceries; by night( make that every night), she imagined he was holding her, loving her softly.  
  


Well, here it was, Valentine’s Day, and no valentines from an admirer, secret or not (except for the nice ones Finn, Poe, and Rose gave her when she came to work).   
_If only he’d remember me today._  
  
“Rey, your ‘hot customer’ is coming,” Finn whispered to Rey as he scanned groceries and exchanged pleasantries with Poe.   
“‘Hot customer’?” Poe grinned. “How long has Rey been seeing him?”

”Poe please, this is embarrassing,” How Rey wished she could hide.

“6 months,” Rose chirped.

Poe waxed dramatic.”We need to match them up. Is he really coming?”

If looks could hurt, Poe would have been howling in pain; Rey’s glare was razor sharp.

”Poe!” She hissed.

”We shall leave you two to work it out,” With that, Poe, Finn, and Rose sailed off to their respective checkouts.   
“Traitors,” Rey growled. She put on her best smile quickly. “Hello Ben.”

”Hello,” he was putting his few groceries on the conveyor belt, but he still smiled at her, making her flutter inwardly.”and how was your day?”

”Perfect,” Rey began scanning. “How was work?”

”Fine, except for my colleague Hux,” Ben said darkly, “got under my skin today, as always.”

Rey grinned.” I bet. Put him in his place?”

”I will,” Ben’s smile had returned.” Any plans for tonight?”

Butterflies danced in Rey’s stomach. Was he- could it be real? “No plans at all.”

He hummed in affirmation as he placed the last purchase on the belt. Rey took it automatically, scanned it, then glanced at it. A box of chocolates.   
Her heart plummeted into her toes.

There was someone else. And the box was for them.   
She barely remembered saying anything after seeing that crimson box with the white rose bouquet painted on its lid.

”Oh Rey, I’m so sorry,” Rose tried comforting Rey as they all clocked out together. “I assumed he was available too.”

”Don’t mention it,” Rey picked up her bag,” it wasn’t your fault.” To be honest, she wanted to fly home and cry in her shabby bedroom. Cry for being so foolish, for thinking he felt something for her. 

“Did he hurt you?” Finn frowned.Rey smiled, despite the pain. He was a good friend; he had spent his childhood with her in a couple foster homes.  
  
“No, just seeing that chocolate box hurt. I didn’t know he was seeing anyone.” _It still hurts._

“At least he could have said something.” Finn shook his head. “Like, mentioning his significant other or something like it sooner.”

”I’ll live.” Rey picked up her bag. Her heart was heavier than that messenger bag. She shrugged it onto her shoulder neatly. “See you guys tomorrow, and have a fun date, Finn; tell Poe hi for me, but please don’t tell him about Ben.” 

She scuffled her shoes on the concrete, walking quickly to get back to her apartment before it got too dark to be outside.   
“Rey!” That sinfully rich resonate voice she’d hoped never to hear again after today. She frowned and halted, pivoted around to face him. He still had the box. The one that shattered her afternoon.

“Rey, I-“ he started.

”You have a date to keep. Don’t make them wait.” She was sweetly icy.

”No! Let me explain.”

”Explain?” She scoffed, incredulous.

”Please let me explain.” He was looking at her, all sad puppy eyes and pouting lips. Rey’s stiff stance relaxed. “Please do,” she said simply.   
  


“First of all, I had a date. With Bazine Netal.” He looked uncomfortable.” Or rather, my employer Snoke talked me into taking her out.”

Oh. The Bazine Netal from FO Enterprises. She shopped at Galaxy Mart; walked through its tidy aisles as if it was a trash filled back alley. Rey had checked her out before and didn’t like her condescension. And she was way hotter than Rey could ever be; her simplest casual outfit made Rey’s nicest goodwill dress seem like a rag barrel specimen. “So why aren’t you with her tonight?” 

“She stood me up. We agreed to meet for dinner, but when I got there, Bazine wasn’t there.” Those beautiful dark eyes got even sadder. “I called her, but she never answered, not even to explain why she didn’t show.” He shook his head, still upset at the cancelled date. 

Rey couldn’t believe her ears. Hot Ben Solo was stood up, ghosted by Bazine Netal, for no explainable reason. “She didn’t deserve you,” she said indignantly. “If she cared about you, she’d have showed.”

”So I have an unwanted Valentine’s gift.” He swallowed nervously, then said,” Rey, will you accept it as a gift? It’s not charity,” he added quickly when she started to speak,” I’ve known you long enough. I-ah- didn’t know where you lived, so I waited for you to clock out.” He held out the box, hopeful, yet apprehensive, awaiting her response.

Still in disbelief, Rey took the box, all in its unopened newness. Her thumbs caressed its corners; it was so beautiful.” Thank you,” she said breathlessly.

” Happy Valentine’s Day,” Ben said softly.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day too,” Rey said, still breathless over the chocolate box. It was beautiful, roses and all. But more beautiful were the pair of pretty, dark eyes and their possessor standing in front of her now. 

He nodded slowly, holding her gaze. They stood there in silence, the only sounds being the hum of evening traffic and the soft February breeze. Something different, warm, hummed between them.

Then Ben stepped forward, toe to toe, with Rey. She stepped forward too; emboldened, she extended her hand. Ben’s eyes flitted between Rey’s face and hand, then slowly his hand reached out, brushing her fingers. His touch was warm as her little hand disappeared in his larger hand.   
  


Then Rey made the first move. Her hand slid up Ben’s arm, up his well muscled bicep, to rest on his neck. Silky black hair tickled her fingers. Ben moved in too; gripping her waist lightly, he drew her closer. His warmth radiated off, comforting as a fireside on a cold night. Rey gasped softly at the contact; she had no idea that Ben Solo was so warm.

For a few moments, they stood there, gazing at each, eyes flickering to each other’s lips. Then Rey, standing up on her tiptoes (she hadn’t realized till now how tall Ben was), did what she had fantasized of for the last 6 months.   
She kissed him.  
  
It was nothing like the other kisses she’d had before; it was better. His lips were so soft and plushy, moving over hers, sending sparks through her. And better, Ben was a good kisser. He had naturally started, then drawing her closer, kissed her back just as ardently and passionately. Rey arched into him, trying to feel more of him; her fingers buried themselves in his gorgeous hair. It was just them, devouring each other’s lips, on a sidewalk in mid February. The air was chilly, it was dark, but they didn’t notice or care.   
  


They parted, panting deeply, gazes still locked. Rey smiled, still breathless.” I liked this,” she whispered.

” Me too,” he whispered back. He still was so kissable standing there with his messy hair, darkened eyes, and reddened lips. Something purred possessively within Rey at the sight.   
  
Then ”Oh no,” she looked down, “ we’ve crushed the chocolates.” The box lay on the pavement between their feet, the lid was smashed and crumpled, a mute reminder of their passionate embrace and kiss.

” I’ll buy you more,” Ben gripped Rey’s hand. He cleared his throat, then spoke.” Rey, I want to take you on a real date, to get to know you.”

Rey’s heart soared. “Yes, I would, Ben.”

” What about 6:00, tomorrow night, at Kanata’s?” Those pretty eyes were so bright and hopeful.

” Yes.” Her eyes were as bright and happy as she was at this moment.   
  


“Oh Rey!” Their lips met again. 

  
  



End file.
